The Great Harry Potter Preview
by zeropolis79
Summary: Collection of one shots and previews. Some will be turned into their own fics. Hope to create crossovers and ideas never before used. Various pairings and bashings. No slash.
1. Ron's Trial

_After much discussion following my heart attack – which members on here were partially responsible for with snide comments about my daughter, we've decided to start uploading stories again. We were not responsible for the fics being taken down in the first place._

_This is one of our favourites of one of the later chapters of the preview fic. Some additions have been made to it._

_This one-shot, written by my daughter Annabelle was a result of a challenge from Pixel and Stephanie Forever. She decided to write it, not wanting another excuse for extreme sex and violence from Mr. Pixel if he wrote it._

**RON'S TRIAL**

"Bring in the accused." Minster Shacklebolt said. It was a week since the downfall of Voldemort.

The doors to Courtroom 10 opened and three Aurors walked in escorting Ron. He was lead to a chair which chained him to it.

"This is a hearing into the actions of one Ronald Billius Weasley, occupant of the Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. Interrogators Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, Nymphadora (there was the usual scowl) Tonks-Lupin, Acting Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Acting Undersecretary to the Minister," Kingsley said, "Ronald Weasley is accused of High Treason, Cowardice in the Face of the Enemy and oath breaking. How does the accused plead?"

"Not guilty." Ron said.

"Mr. Potter, please present your case," Kingsley said, "Mr. Weasley will be given a chance to defend himself following your presentation under Veritserum."

"Very well Minister, but I would like it on the record that I do this on the utmost reluctance, the Weasley family have always been good to me in the past. I beg the forgiveness of Molly and Arthur Weasley, but Ron's actions have had serious consequences, even though I did not press for treason charges," Harry said.

"On June 5th, 1997, following the death of Albus Dumbledore, Ron, along with my then fiancée Daphne Greengrass and friend Hermione Granger pledged to help me rid our world of Voldemort. Although Ron had been an insensitive git in the past, especially when it came to the Heir of Slytherin and Triwizard incidents, I felt his heart was sometimes in the right place. He did help save the Philosopher's Stone from a shade of Voldemort and he did come with me to the Chamber of Secrets. He stood by me when Professor McGonagall deducted a large number of points in my first year when Hermione and I helped Hagrid. He and Hagrid went to McGonagall to tell her the truth but she deducted points from me for getting them to lie for me. They wanted to make an Unbreakable Vow but I refused to allow them to do so. He also stood by me when the Ministry engaged their illegal smear campaign against me. Although looking back, I wonder if he was genuinely on my side or was he on their side but was undercover to gain whatever intelligence he could get? I genuinely believe at first he was my friend.

"After Voldemort took over the Ministry and appointed Severus Snape as Headmaster of Hogwarts, expulsion notices were sent to the four of us. Ron and Daphne were both expelled for their association with me while Hermione was expelled for being Muggle-born. I was expelled because I was a murderer in the eyes of the law, even thought I was cleared beforehand for Dumbledore's murder. I found it strange that Ginny Weasley was permitted to remain but I theorise that it was security against potential rebellion by the adult Weasleys.

"Without giving too much away, Dumbledore had found out that Voldemort had found ways of achieving immortality. The two of us had gone on the night of his death to find one of the items involved but I later discovered that the item was a fake and there was a note left by a person known R.A.B. I give Ron this, when we were in hiding, he found out that R.A.B was in fact Regulus Arcturus Black, killed just before the downfall of Voldemort in the first war.

"After we raided the Ministry to recover the item from Delores Umbridge who had stolen it and was pretending it was a family heirloom, Death Eaters found their way to our safe house so we had to go on the run.

"Ron, bless his socks, never realised what he was in for. While on the run, we would not have as much food as he was used too nor would we have comfortable beds. After two months, in which he constantly complained of not getting much to eat and not having achieved anything in our search for Voldemort's trinkets, decided to leave after a heated argument.

"The next day, while we were packing to leave, in order to go to a new spot, we were ambushed by Snatchers. We were taken to Malfoy Manor where we met up with the Malfoys, Bellatrix Lestrange and to our surprise, Ron. He made statements that made it clear that he had turned us in for 10,000 galleons and a big meal. Malfoy Snr gave him a sack of money and ordered a house elf to prepare him his meal."

Tonks stood up. "When we searched Mr. Weasley's accommodation, ten thousand galleons were found in his bedroom. None of the Weasley family knew he had it."

Harry continued his story.

"Daphne, Hermione and I were placed in a dungeon which also contained Luna Lovegood, also betrayed by Ron, Ollivander the wand maker and a goblin called Griphook. I had a sudden brainstorm and called my house-elf Dobby, who had been forced to serve the Malfoys after the death of my parents. He was able to get us out. Luckily, our belongings were in a moleskin pouch Rubeus Hagrid had given me so everything was safe.

"Hermione had one of her brainstorms. She theorised that if Voldemort had given one of his trinkets to Lucius Malfoy to safeguard, then why not one to another of his most trusted Death Eaters? Daphne theorised it would be Bellatrix Lestrange. We consulted Griphook who confirmed that storing these particular types of trinket was against the treaty between the Ministry and Gringotts.

"So we went to Gringotts to inform the chief goblin about it. What we didn't know at the time was that Ron was now working at his brother's shop in Diagon Alley. Daphne went to Gringotts in the open with Hermione and myself under my invisibility cloak. That is an heirloom which has been in my family for over a thousand years. Fred Weasley caught him calling the Aurors and tried to stop him. As a result, both Fred and his brother George were sent to Azkaban for helping Undesirable Number 1."

Lord Nott stood up. "If both these people are in Azkaban, then how do you know about it?"

Kingsley stood up. "Upon taking office, I checked the records and released anyone who was in there on trumped up charges. Both Fred and George Weasley told myself and Acting Head of the DMLE Tonnks-Lupin that they were thrown into Azkaban for supporting Harry and were also subject to multiple sessions under the Cruciatus curse. I informed Mr. Potter who interviewed them under supervision for the purpose of this hearing."

"Ragnock, the chief goblin found the trinket in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and had it destroyed along with the first one we had discovered. He told us about other relics which could have been used. Voldemort had this obsession with the Founders. Ravenclaw's diadem had been lost for a while and the Grey Lady ghost told me that a man called Tom Riddle had brought it to Hogwarts but it had been tainted by Dark Magic."

"Who is Tom Riddle and what has he got to do with this?" someone asked.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. The son of a Squib and a Muggle." Harry said. He continued the story.

"Daphne, Hermione and I went to Hogwarts to try and find this trinket and to our surprise Ron was there. He was in cohorts with Malfoy. Under my invisibility cloak, we found out that Voldemort had instructed Snape to reverse Ron's expulsion because of all the information he had given. We knew we had to be careful. Another one of my heirlooms from my parents is an enchanted map of Hogwarts that my father with his friends had made, which reveals the whereabouts of everyone in the castle. Ron knew about it, before my father left school, it had been confiscated by Filtch and never returned. Fred and George stole it from his office by chance. It revealed all the secret passages in and out of Hogwarts. Luckily, Ron had forgotten one passage - the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow. He either forgot it or probably thought no-one would be stupid enough to use it. We found our way to the Room of Lost Things and found Ravenclaw's diadem and destroyed it with a special blade given to us by Ragnock.

"Upon making our way to leave, we saw Ron and Draco Malfoy attempting to force themselves upon Daphne's best friend. Breaking our cover, we saved her but they told their masters we were there. Snape had everyone brought to the Great Hall where he tried to convince the students or teachers to give information about our whereabouts. No-one spoke as they didn't know anything. McGonagall managed to overthrow Snape who retreated.

"Then the battle started, which I will not go into here. To our surprise, Ron came to us. After Hermione punched him, he told us that he only pretended to betray us to try and gain information. None of us believed him. To Hermione, he had committed the ultimate betrayal. When it looked like the battle was going wrong, he used a hidden Portkey to escape which was witnessed by over a dozen people. That was the last we saw of him until the battle was over. I received a tip-off that he was in Gringotts claiming I was dead and he wanted my will activated, a copy of which he claimed to have."

"What did this will say?" someone asked.

"It stated that Daphne put me under the Imperious Curse and love potions to marry her. The titles Lord Potter and Lord Black were to go to him along with everything I owned," Harry said, "What Ron forgot, was that during fourth year, our Defence teacher Alastor Moody put us all under the Imperious Curse and I was able to break free of it. Another useful Potter family heirloom also indicates if love potions or anything like them are being used and frees a Potter from their control.

"Naturally, Gringotts did not believe it as I had filed a different will earlier in the year during our visit and called upon me to declare it a fake. My genuine will, besides from a few bequests to certain people and organisations, leaves everything to Daphne. Therefore, I believe Ronald Weasley is guilty of being an oath breaker and attempted theft of the vaults of an Ancient and Noble House. Even though I refused to accept the Unbreakable Vow, the three did pledge an oath to help me. I reported him to Acting Director Tonks-Lupin when Minister Shacklebolt was sworn into office. I rest my case."

Tonks stood up. "We caught up with Mr. Weasley in his home at the Burrow where he was trying to pack as many items as he could, planning on trying to get away. As this court knows, upon questioning Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, both under the influence of Veritserum, confirmed Mr. Weasley's involvement."

Kingsley ordered the administration of Veritserum to Ron and the case for the defence started. Ron admitted he did genuinely want to be friends with Harry to start with but his feelings started to change over time. He felt Harry betrayed him over entering himself into the Triwizard although Harry had nothing to do with it. He hated that Harry had tainted himself by getting together with a slimy snake. As time went by, he decided to use his friendship for financial gain and eventually, over the last year, when he had not seen a knut of Harry's money, despite the fact Harry had funded Fred and George's joke shop, he decided to turn Harry in for the 10,000 galleon reward.

Ron confirmed everything Harry had said about him and he didn't even protest when Fred and George were sent to Azkaban. He had even asked for the joke shop to be turned over to him. It was refused and Bill Weasley took over the running of the shop.

He also confirmed his and Draco's attempted assault on Tracy Davies which had been interrupted. He then admitted fleeing Hogwarts during the battle but admitted killing Colin Creevy and cast the Cruiciatus curse on his sister Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

Kingsley had heard enough. "If you believe in the defendant's guilt, then raise your hands." Nearly everyone raised their hands.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you have been found guilty of all the charges against you. If the Dementors had not been killed off, I would have sentenced you to the Kiss. However, for your crimes, you are sentenced to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban Prison. Your wand will be snapped and your blood money confiscated and given to the people who suffered because of your actions." Kingsley said. He picked up Ron's wand and snapped it in two.

Fred Weasley stood up. "Minister, we have no desire for that traitor's blood money."

"So be it," Kingsley said, "the 10,000 galleons will be divided between Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Mr. Arthur Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley stood up.

"Before your son is taken to Azkaban, you have the chance to disown him from your family. If you do not wish to do so, that is your choice and there will be no stain upon your family name for his actions." Kingsley said.

"Take him away," Mr. Weasley said, "he is no son of mine."

Ron was dragged out of the courtroom kicking and screaming. He was taken to a room where his magic was bound. Then, he was taken by Portkey to the dock which took prisoners to Azkaban. Upon arrival, he was locked in one of the high security cells. There, he spent the rest of his life with next to no food and no comforts. Several guards made it clear what they thought of oath breakers and people who betrayed their saviour.


	2. Blunt the Knives

_A nice tongue-in-cheek story with NO bashing, written by my daughter. She sends apologies to JRR Tolkien for using The Hobbit for this. No Voldemort and Sirius didn't die. Triwizard happened but Harry was not entered but he was given a job in regards to it and became friends with all champions. She's updated it to include some more detail._

_She also decided to help those who (like us) liked the Hobbit film and put names to wizards and dwarfs so names could be put to faces. Arthur Weasley is Bilbo Baggins, Dumbledore is Gandalf, Sirius is Balin, Fred and George are Kili and Fili, Charlie is Dwalin, Remus is Ori, Harry is Bofur, Ron is Bombur (only thinner), Gabrielle is Dori, Fleur is Nori, Ginny is Oin, Cedric is Bifur, and Viktor Krum is Gloin._

**BLUNT THE KNIVES**

Everyone put their knives and forks down. It was the Burrow where Molly Weasley had arranged a surprise party for Harry Potter's 17th birthday. In attendance was all seven of her children, Harry's godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger along with Hedwig, Albus Dumbledore, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

Mrs. Weasley had to leave to go to Diagon Alley for some strange reason (she wouldn't say why), leaving Mr. Weasley in charge. Harry whispered to everyone and the fun started. Everyone got into position. Bill took a plate and threw it to Charley who in turn threw it to George who was washing up. Percy and Hermione looked as plates and bowls were thrown all over.

"Don't do that!" Mr. Weasley said, "That's my grandmother's finest - it's over a hundred years old, it's magic resistant! Leave it - I'll take everything out."

Meanwhile at the table, Harry was leading a drumming beat with the knives and forks, while stamping feet and rubbing the knives and forks together. It was clear that it had been all planned beforehand.

"Can you not do that?" Mr. Weasley asked, "You'll blunt them, my best Muggle cutlery!"

"Ohhhh," Harry said, "do you hear that lads, his best Muggle cutlery!" Then they started singing.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Arthur Weasley hates!  
_

More items were thrown about, Remus was carrying a huge pile of plates which kept growing. Charlie Weasley started using a frying pan as a drum. Dumbledore looked on in amusement. Even Hedwig was joining in, hooting in tune. Mr. Weasley was expecting something to break or even to see Fred and George burning things.

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!_

Mr. Weasley went around the Burrow after hearing this verse, he knew his wife would kill them all if milk was poured on the floor, wine splashed on the door or worse of all, bones in their bedrooms. The plates were passed around by everyone. As a plate passed Ron, he took what food was left on it and ate it before passing it along.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll._

Sirius sent plates and bowls to the washing by flicking them with another plate. Percy and Hermione continued to look, torn between joining in, laughing or telling them to stop. Dumbledore looked as if he was trying not to laugh. He always allowed Fred and George to get away with pranks at school (as long as they weren't too dangerous or didn't hurt anyone). Harry started to play a tune on the flute Hagrid had given him on his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Gabrielle joined in and joined in blowing a tune using a kettle.

_That's what Arthur Weasley hates!_

The group bashed wooden cups of butterbeer together and started laughing. Mr. Weasley came to the main table, courage gained to say something and found everything was washed and piled up read to go away, not a single item was damaged, the table and floor were clean and even Ron had been cleaned up, which was unusual. A growl could be heard - everyone turned and saw Mrs. Weasley. It was evident that either she saw everything that had happened or something happened during her trip to Diagon Alley that she did not expect.

_What Molly Weasley was up to in Diagon Alley is open to interpretation._


	3. Chip the Glasses and Crack the Plates

_To prove we do requests, here is an alternative version of Blunt the Knives but using the version of the song as used in The Hobbit book by request of Noble Korhedron who pointed out that the wrong version of the song was used. Annabelle decided the film version fitted her vision of this story better but has prepared this version based on the song from the book. She sends apologies to JRR Tolkien for using The Hobbit for this. No Voldemort and Sirius didn't die. Triwizard happened but Harry was not entered but he was given a job in regards to it and became friends with all champions. _

_Arthur Weasley is Bilbo Baggins, Dumbledore is Gandalf, Sirius is Balin, Fred and George are Kili and Fili, Charlie is Dwalin, Remus is Ori, Harry is Bofur, Ron is Bombur (only thinner), Gabrielle is Dori, Fleur is Nori, Ginny is Oin, Cedric is Bifur, and Viktor Krum is Gloin._

**Chip the glasses and crack the plates**

Everyone put their knives and forks down. It was the Burrow where Molly Weasley had arranged a surprise party for Harry Potter's 17th birthday. In attendance was all seven of her children, Harry's godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger along with Hedwig, Albus Dumbledore, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

Mrs. Weasley had to leave to go to Diagon Alley for some strange reason (she wouldn't say why), leaving Mr. Weasley in charge. Harry whispered to everyone and the fun started. Everyone got into position. Bill took a plate and threw it to Charley who in turn threw it to George who was washing up. Percy and Hermione looked as plates and bowls were thrown all over.

"Don't do that!" Mr. Weasley said, "That's my grandmother's finest - it's over a hundred years old, it's magic resistant! Leave it - I'll take everything out."

Meanwhile at the table, Harry was leading a drumming beat with the knives and forks, while stamping feet and rubbing the knives and forks together. It was clear that it had been all planned beforehand.

"Can you not do that?" Mr. Weasley asked, "You'll blunt them, my best Muggle cutlery!"

"Ohhhh," Harry said, "do you hear that lads, his best Muggle cutlery!" Then they started singing.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
That's what Arthur Weasley hates—  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

More items were thrown about, Remus was carrying a huge pile of plates which kept growing. Charlie Weasley started using a frying pan as a drum. Dumbledore looked on in amusement. Even Hedwig was joining in, hooting in tune. Mr. Weasley was expecting something to break or even to see Fred and George burning things.

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Splash the wine on every door!_

Mr. Weasley went around the Burrow after hearing this verse, he knew his wife would kill them all if milk was poured on the floor, wine splashed on the door or worse of all, bones in their bedrooms. The plates were passed around by everyone. As a plate passed Ron, he took what food was left on it and ate it before passing it along.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll._

Sirius sent plates and bowls to the washing by flicking them with another plate. Percy and Hermione continued to look, torn between joining in, laughing or telling them to stop. Dumbledore looked as if he was trying not to laugh. He always allowed Fred and George to get away with pranks at school (as long as they weren't too dangerous or didn't hurt anyone). Harry started to play a tune on the flute Hagrid had given him on his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Gabrielle joined in and joined in blowing a tune using a kettle.

_That's what Arthur Weasley hates!_

_So, carefully! carefully with the plates!_

The group bashed wooden cups of butterbeer together and started laughing. Mr. Weasley came to the main table, courage gained to say something and found everything was washed and piled up read to go away, not a single item was damaged, the table and floor were clean and even Ron had been cleaned up, which was unusual. A growl could be heard - everyone turned and saw Mrs. Weasley. It was evident that either she saw everything that had happened or something happened during her trip to Diagon Alley that she did not expect.

_What Molly Weasley was up to in Diagon Alley is open to interpretation. Some readers of the previous versions thought she might have been visiting Gringotts to claim Harry's money and failed._


	4. Crossover with Famous Five

_A premiere chapter for the preview fic. A crossover with the Famous Five books written by Enid Blyton between 1942 and 1968. I've moved the timeline to the HP timelines and taken liberties with certain names. I've made Uncle Quentin the brother of Lily and Petunia. I've built up a timeline lining up Famous Five books with the HP timeline. When this becomes a full fic, some FF books will be omitted – mostly the ones I don't like. Five on a Treasure Island is the summer pre-first year. The human members of the Famous Five are all muggles. (Timmy the dog is the fifth member) Harry and Hedwig will be unofficial members._

**HARRY POTTER / FAMOUS FIVE CROSSOVER**

"How about Quentin?" Matthew Barnard asked. The children looked at him - Quentin was their father's eldest brother and had never met them. They knew that he had taken his wife's name when they married.

"Quentin?" Maggie Barnard queried, "I never thought he'd want children disturbing him while he's working?"

"I thought that, but I met up with Francis in town the other day," Matthew said, "she said that things weren't so good for them and were looking into taking in a couple of visitors to help raise a bit of money. She said arrangements had been made for Quentin to minimise the disturbances."

"Didn't she have a girl herself - Georgina?" Maggie asked. She had never seen the girl.

"They're also raising Lily's boy - Harry." Matthew reminded her, "he should be around Julian's age by now." The three siblings looked fascinated. They had never met their two cousins before, although they had met their cousin Dudley and hated him.

"I would never think they would have agreed to raise him," Maggie said.

"He had to go to a blood relative. The people who placed him with Quentin felt we had our hands full, Petunia was not suitable so Harry went to Quentin."

* * *

"You see," George said, "Father doesn't make much money from the books he writes and so he's unable to get mother and myself the best or send me to a good school, so he gets a bit short tempered. He doesn't mean too though."

"What about Harry?" Dick asked.

"What do you know about our Aunt Lily?" George asked.

"Not much," Julian said, "There is a photograph of her in our home on her wedding day but that's it but I've noticed that every October 31st, father looks at it and breaks down. He does it when he thinks no-one's around but I've seen him. We know two things about her - one is we know is that she was the youngest among father, Uncle Quentin and Aunt Petunia who father now refuses to talk to. She and her husband – Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley came over one weekend and Dudley acted like a spoiled brat. After he was caught beating Anne up and Vernon and Petunia refused to punish him, Father ended up throwing the three of them out and told them never to come again. The second is that she died with her husband back in 1981. We only learnt a few weeks ago that Harry was placed with your parents. What do you know?"

"This is what I know thanks to a visitor we had a few days before you came. Aunt Lily was the youngest of the four. When she was eleven, she got accepted at this top private school in Scotland and she spent seven years there. Apparently, Aunt Petunia was so jealous, she wrote to the school to request a placement but was refused. She never spoke to Aunt Lily again. She was a Prefect and Head Girl. She met a man called James Potter while she was there and not long after graduation, the two married and had Harry," George began, "According to this woman, Uncle James' family were enemies of this criminal who had sworn to kill them so they went into hiding. But on October 31st, 1981, this criminal found them and killed Aunt Lily and Uncle James. He tried to kill Harry but for some reason failed and he was killed instead. Harry was brought here by someone called Dumbledore. The woman who came to see Harry said Dumbledore wanted to leave him with Aunt Petunia but was talked out of it as it was believed Aunt Petunia was not a suitable guardian and I think she mentioned your parents had their hands full with the three of you."

"But, how can Harry go to this school if your father can't afford to send you to the same school or a similar one?" Dick asked.

"Because Dick," Harry said, coming over, "My father, apparently was the heir to a multi-million pound fortune, which I've only just found out about. Professor McGonagall told me that my grandfather paid my school fees in advance on the day I was born. When I found out about this money, I did offer a fair amount to Uncle Quentin and Aunt Francis but they refused to take it. They told me that that money was for my future. Uncle Quentin told me that they had no problem taking me in and they did not do it for financial gain. I'd gladly pay for George to go there, but they only take people of certain breeding and intelligence."

* * *

"I've received an offer for Kirrin Island," Uncle Quentin said, "More than enough to ensure financial security for years to come."

Everyone was shocked. George suddenly threw a tantrum over them selling her island. Quentin told her that it was given to her to play on but they were not serious about her owning it. He told her firmly that they need the money and by selling it, they would get the money they needed. George then stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Uncle," Harry began, "whatever you've been offered for the island, I'll double it."

"Do you know what you've just offered me?" Quentin asked, "The man offered me £500,000 for the island."

"Uncle Quentin," Harry continued, "In my family vault, there is over sixty million pounds. Uncle Quentin, Aunt Francis, that island has been part of the family for centuries. I like it. I know that over the years, the Kirrin's had to sell everything they owned until all we had left was this cottage, the farm and the island, now we're getting rid of another piece of our heritage. My father's estate still holds on to their heritage but it's not right that this family is losing their heritage one by one. You told me that family help each other. I am making you an offer to buy the island to help you financially and to help keep it in the family."

"Harry," Quentin began, "I don't want to take your money."

"You didn't have a lot of money when you took me in. You refused money from my father's estate when we found out about it," Harry said, "You helped me – I want to help you. Please Uncle, let me help you this time."

Quentin and Francis looked at Harry – he sounded very grown up and very sincere.

"Very well Harry, if that is what you really want to do," Quentin said, "Thank you. We'll go to my solicitor and have the papers drawn up."

"I'll send for Professor McGonagall and she can authorise it." Harry said.

"What's that teacher got to do with things?" Julian asked.

"My father made her executor of his estate. She'll have to authorise the expenditure of the one million pounds." Harry said, "One thing, don't tell George, yet. I've got plans for the island."

* * *

"They knew we couldn't get away from here without oars." George said, "Now what will we do?"

"George," Harry said, "The fishermen know the way here right?"

"Yes, but you know they go fishing early in the morning so there's no chance of getting a signal out." George protested.

"All we need to do is get a message out to them or Aunt Francis and Uncle Quentin and have them come out here with the police to catch the crooks red handed." Harry said.

"How are we going to get a message to them?" Julian asked.

"HEDWIG!" Harry shouted. Moments later, Hedwig the owl flew to him and landed on his arm.

"We use Hedwig here to send a message. Anyone got a piece of paper and pencil?"

Julian had one. He passed it over to Harry who wrote a message.

_Aunt Francis and Uncle Quentin,_

_We've found the Kirrin lost gold here on the island, but there are a couple of armed crooks on their way with a big boat to ship it away. They locked George and Julian in the dungeons but we rescued them. The crooks took our oars so we cannot leave the island._

_THIS IS NOT A JOKE._

_Please send help as soon as possible._

_Harry, George, Julian, Dick and Anne_

He tied the note to Hedwig who flew away.

"Now we wait." Harry said.

An hour later, they could see a boat approaching. They quickly hid as the boat landed on the inlet. It was the two criminals with a third man. Five minutes later, another boat came. It was a fisherman's boat, piloted by George's friend Alf. Police officers were on board with Uncle Quentin.

The children ran up to him.

"We got your message," Uncle Quentin said, "and I got the police and Alf as quickly as I could. Where are they now?"

"They've made their way up to the castle." George said.

The group ran up to the castle and saw the men moving the rocks from the dungeon entrance. They opened and entered the dungeons and were quickly followed. They followed Julian's chalk marks until they joined the criminals at the entrance to the room.

"The gold's in there and so are the kids." The first one said, unlocking and opening the door. But there was no-one in the room.

"The children are gone! But how?" the second criminal asked.

"That's all we needed to hear." The senior police officer said. He was holding a gun, "We've just heard you admit to locking children in this dungeon and witnessed you unseal the entrance."

"Fallow," Uncle Quentin said, "I told you the deal was off. You have no business trespassing on this island and that gold belongs to me and my family."

"You double crossed me – you said you had no idea about the gold. You knew it was here all along and called off the deal!" Fallow shouted as the officers handcuffed him and his accomplices after taking the gun away from the second man.

"As it happens Fallow," Uncle Quentin said, "I was offered a better deal with equal shares of the gold if it was found. The owner of the island found the gold and has authorised me to deal with the matter. Take them away officers."

* * *

Famous Five Book 2 (Winter Term, Philosopher's Stone)

"What are you doing this Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Staying here. George has been invited to our other aunt and uncle's but they don't have room for me too. Uncle Quentin and Aunt Francis are hoping for some quiet time so I said I'd stay here." Harry said.

"I can always ask my Aunt Amelia if you can come down to us," Susan offered, "I've seen the list, only a few people are staying here, you shouldn't spend Christmas alone."

Before Harry could answer, Hedwig flew into the hall and dropped a letter. Harry opened it and read it.

"Oh blow," Harry said, "It's from Uncle Quentin. Aunt Maggie has scarlet fever so Uncle Matthew is in quarantine for it. That means Julian, Dick, Anne and George will be spending Christmas at Kirrin. I've been told I can come back if it's not too late to change my plans."

"It shouldn't be too late to change the plans, school doesn't end for a couple of days." Hermione said.

"You'll have to come down and spend the day, you only live in the next town to Kirrin," Harry said, continuing to read the letter, "Uncle Quentin's got to hire a tutor, partially so Aunt Francis doesn't have to worry about everyone and mostly because Julian and Dick have been ill with flu twice this term and have gotten way behind. Looks like George will be having lessons too. She never took school seriously when we were younger. Hopefully, my grades from that home schooling course we took are good."

Harry went to McGonagall who told him that there was no problem changing his plans and made the arrangements. He then sent a message to Kirrin Cottage to inform the family that he would be there in five days time. Hermione also used Hedwig to send a message to her parents to let them know they could collect her from Kirrin train station.

After the Hogwarts Express stopped at King's Cross, Harry and Hermione caught the next train to Kirrin. Aunt Francis was there to welcome them along with Hermione's parents.

Harry introduced her to Hermione who in turn introduced him to her parents.

* * *

Famous Five Book 3 - Five Run Away Together, pre-second year

"Who's the old bat?" Harry asked George as he saw a woman working in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Stick and that's her son Edgar," George said, "Joanna had to go and look after her mother, who broke her leg."

After a day where Edgar was behaving like a baby and not someone of Harry and George's age, Harry decided to get some revenge. He took his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and put it on. He crept up behind Edgar and tapped his shoulder. The boy jumped out of his skin and looked around, but of course, no-one was there. Harry repeated the process until Edgar ran back into the kitchen scared to death. Harry and George went to the beach, where Harry removed the cloak then the two rolled about the sand laughing.

* * *

Famous Five Book 4 - Smuggler's Top, (Chamber of Secrets)

Hedwig flew into the Hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry before helping herself to his bacon and then flying away. He opened and read it.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Just when I thought I could get away from here for Easter!" Harry said. He was getting sick of questioning by Aurors every day about the Heir of Slytherin matter. Almost everyone in the school believed in his innocence but he suspected Lucius Malfoy was trying to pin something on him. "The old ash tree has smashed into Kirrin Cottage and made it virtually unliveable while repairs are carried out."

"Where are George and your cousins staying?" she asked.

"Some scientist Uncle Quentin knows called Lenoir. He lives in a house called Smuggler's Top in Castaway. Lenoir's step-son goes to the same school as Julian and Dick." Harry answered.

"Did you say Castaway and Smuggler's Top?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "The Weasleys used to own a house called Smuggler's Top in Castaway. We were cheated out of the house by a French wizard called Lenoir. He claimed that my great-great-grandfather went back on a marriage contract. Money changed hands as our Ministry and the French Ministry forced my great-great-grandfather to sign the house over to him. Albert Weasley got his revenge though - he was said to have put a curse on Lenoir and now all they produce are Squibs. It's reported that a Potter and Longbottom brought the land the Burrow is on and gifted it to the Weasleys."

"Are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? I'll go anywhere if it gets me away from here," he said, looking at the letter again, "I have to take a train from King's Cross to Castaway. I'll be able to get a taxi from there to the house. I just have to let them know when I'm coming if I am."

Harry wrote a reply to Uncle Quentin who would inform Lenoir. He wrote back saying that when he got there, the others would already be there. He didn't tell anyone else where he was going.

* * *

A few days later, at Castaway, Mr. Lenoir called George and the others into his study.

"Ah, George," Mr. Lenoir said, "I got a call from your father. Your cousin Harry will be arriving this evening. I will arrange for someone to collect him from the station. I will try to meet with him when he arrives, but if I can't, I trust you to impress upon him the rules of the household."

"Thank you sir." George said.


	5. It was a Good Plan

_This is a premiere one-shot. While reading someone else's fic (namely Lights Will Guide You Home (And I Promise I Will Burn For You) by rayrae118) which covered the apparition lesson, Annabelle and I thought that why didn't the Death Eaters try to invade Hogwarts, taking advantage of the wards being taken down. Obviously, in canon, they were waiting for Draco to finish work on the cabinet but this is something we've never seen done in fanfics before._

_Harry never stayed with the Dursleys. Pairings if people are so inclined Harry/Susan Bones._

**A GOOD PLAN**

The sixth year students listened as they were told about apparition. He then mentioned how Dumbledore had lifted the wards from around the Great Hall for the duration of the lesson.

"I don't like the sound of this." Harry Potter said.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked, "Are your Voldie-senses tingling?" Both were big fans of the comic book hero Spiderman.

"Neville Longbottom!" Hermione Granger said, scolding him, "Harry's connection with You-Know-Who is no laughing matter."

"It's not Voldemort," Harry said, "I've just got this feeling that the Death Eaters will take advantage of this lesson in some way."

"Harry," Hermione said, "There is no way the Death Eaters would know when this lesson is."

"There is Hermione!" Harry said, "Forget what you think about Draco not being a Death Eater. The date of the lesson is given in advance so students can arrange to obtain money to pay for them! What's to stop someone leaking the date of the lesson to the Death Eaters! Owl post going OUT is still unrestricted. You heard Twycross, Dumbledore LOWERED THE WARDS AROUND THIS ROOM! If they get into this room, then they can take the rest of the castle!"

"But why would the Death Eaters try to invade this lesson?" Ron asked, not using his brain.

"Think about it Ron," Harry said, "The niece of the minister and her ward – myself are in this room. If the Death Eaters get one of us, they could hold us as a security against Amelia's conduct as Minister. They could even force her to pass certain laws, like expelling Muggle-borns from Hogwarts. Policy like that is normally left to the Headmaster or Headmistress but the Ministry CAN deal with policy like that if they have too. They could easily put Umbitch in charge again!"

The students took their places and were told how to achieve apparition by way of the three D's.

Half an hour went and nothing happening, besides Susan Bones splinching herself. The teacher put her back together again. In the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Draco Malfoy heading for a corner along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Then, he heard the starts of popping sounds.

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted. Everyone ducked to the ground as Death Eaters apperated into the Great Hall and started casting killing curses. However, because the occupants of the room were on the floor, three of the curses hit Death Eaters which caused them to fall to the floor dead.

"Find Bones' niece!" one of them said, "she's suppose to be in here."

"Headmaster!" McGonagall said, "reactivate the wards!"

With a thought Dumbledore reactivated the wards around the room and former members of the DA along with staff members started firing hexes and stunners. One of the Death Eaters grabbed Susan and started to drag her away.

"I'll kill her," he said, "we will leave this school calmly." He started to back towards the entrance to the Great Hall. He could see that his fellow Death Eaters had been incapacitated. "Anyone tries to stop me, Bones' niece gets it."

"Let them go," Dumbledore said, "We cannot risk an innocent life."

"Very wise." The Death Eater said. He slowly dragged Susan towards the door.

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted suddenly. A beam of light fired from his wand and hit the Death Eater in the face. He slumped to the floor, releasing Susan, who ran over to Harry.

Flitwick went over to the Death Eater and took his wand and removed his mask to reveal Lucius Malfoy, who Fudge had illegally released from Azkaban before being deposed as Minister. Dumbledore sent a signal and three Aurors came in. He explained what had happened. After summoning reinforcements, the surviving Death Eaters were taken into custody. Amelia Bones arrived and laid into Dumbledore.

"I thought we agreed that no apparition lessons would take place without informing me, then I would have assigned a whole squadron of Aurors just in case the Death Eaters tried something like this!" she shouted.

"I had no idea they would dare do such a thing." Dumbledore said.

"For all I know Dumbledore, you wanted them to take Susan," Amelia said, "You've been opposed to my plan to execute Death Eaters."

"They deserve a chance to redeem themselves." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Albus," Amelia continued, "Lucius Malfoy got his second chance. As soon as Voldemort returned, he rejoined his ranks and got further chances to commit crimes! Or, did you want to use it as an excuse to have Harry sent to Privet Drive? Over my dead body will he go to those magic haters. But then again, if there are so called blood wards, they will expire in only a few months so what is the point."

Dumbledore took Amelia aside. "You know I told you Harry will need to die for Voldemort to die. If the Dursleys kill him, then it will help end the war. It's for the Greater Good."

"I've had enough of this," Amelia said, "Under the powers vested in me by the Emergency Powers Act, Albus Dumbledore, I am stripping you of all your titles, the position of Headmaster and ordering you be placed under arrest."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on. It was one of those moments that looked like someone was going to cast very lethal hexes. Finally, Dumbledore lowered his wand and handed it over to Amelia.

"I will come with you to the Ministry Amelia," Dumbledore said, "and help with the investigation. Minevera will run Hogwarts in my absence. I give you my oath not to try and abscond."

"Very wise," Amelia said, "I am holding you to your word Albus. I will not insist on restraining you."

Dumbledore, Amelia, the Aurors and their prisoners returned to the Ministry. There, the Death Eaters attempted to convince them that they were under the Imperious Curse. But, Amelia was not going to fall for the old 'I was under Imperious' trick and ordered they be tested for signs of the curse. Naturally, no such traces were found, only that they had cast the curse on Muggles.

Upon questioning the students, it was discovered Draco Malfoy had leaked the information on the lesson dates to his father. Lucius was sent through the Veil for his crimes much to Dumbledore's protests. Amelia made it clear to him that Lord Malfoy had more than one second chance and he blew each and every one of them. Draco was sentenced to three years in Azkaban.

It did mean the end of apparition lessons at Hogwarts for the unforeseeable future. For the time being, they were to be held at the Ministry.

After details of the attack ended up in the _Daily Prophet_ (in which it was described how Harry saved the Minister's niece), Dumbledore was overwhelmed with Howlers and lots of parents threatened to withdraw their children. In fact, Molly Weasley did withdraw Ginny who was brought home under protest. She would have withdrawn Ron but he was of age. No-one heard from Ginny again but Fred and George later told Harry that Mrs. Weasley had Ginny locked in her bedroom at the Burrow, heavily warded. She was not permitted to leave the room under any circumstances. Owl post was forbidden and what she was allowed in the room was strictly regulated. Her wand was even confiscated. Fred and George actually reported their mother to Minister Bones who forced her to release Ginny from Weazkaban.


	6. Finding a Date

_**After seeing yet more mentions about X-Factor, American Idol, Some Bloody Country Has Talent, it inspired me to write this tounge-in-cheek story.**_

**Finding a Date**

Harry Potter had just been given the worse news of his life, worse than being told he was facing a dragon in the Triwizard, worse than his once-a-year encounters with Voldemort or the forces of evil. No, this was far worse – Professor McGonagall had told him that as a Triwizard Champion, he had to ask a girl to the Yule Ball and do the opening dance with her! McGonagall told him he had to do it and it was final. There was no use protesting or anything. She had even arranged dance lessons for him but left it to him to find a date.

"I don't care if you have to invite someone from Slytherin or even Beauxbatons," she told him, "as long as you invite someone."

He had no idea who to ask and didn't want to invite a Boy-Who-Lived fangirl to the ball who would stare at the scar and probably sell a kiss-and-tell story to the _Daily Prophet_ about the whole thing (which probably would be exaggerated to all extent).

A week later, he still had no date. His first choices (Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley) both flatly turned him down. Someone later told him that Viktor Krum and Neville Longbottom had asked the girls out who accepted. That same day, posters began to appear around the school.

_**BE HARRY POTTER'S DATE FOR THE YULE BALL!**_

_**AUDITIONS BEING HELD IN CHARMS CLASSROOM!**_

They were spelled so Harry couldn't read them. To Harry, they were adverts asking for testers for Fred and George's joke products. It was a good job too otherwise the people behind them would be facing serious hexes. Before long, girls were seen to line up outside the classroom. Inside, Fred and George Weasley along with Hermione and Ginny were sitting behind Flitwick's desk reading entry forms.

As each girl was allowed in, the forms were read, questions asked and examinations made.

_Are you a fangirl_? Was one such question and answering yes was enough for elimination.

_Do you think Harry entered himself? _was another question and again, answering yes was enough to eliminate the girl.

_Do you believe what the books and newspapers say about him? _A positive answer got the girls eliminated at once.

After the questions were asked, the final list was whittled away to twelve. Angelia Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were eliminated straight away as Fred and George wanted to take them to the ball themselves (Hermione and Ginny told them that eliminating someone because they wanted them as a date was cheating). Another girl was eliminated as she wanted Ron over Harry despite the fact he hadn't been part of the 'Golden Trio' since Second Year.

In the end, it was a choice between Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Daphne wasn't afraid of what Draco Malfoy would say and would hex him at the first opportunity. She was awarded bonus points. Susan and Hannah said they would do the same thing plus hex Ron next time he ate like a pig. That won them extra points. The three Weasleys in the panel wanted to do the same but Molly Weasley had threatened them not to do so (in fact, Fred and George got an extra loud Howler when they did hex Ron for being a pig).

The four spent hours deliberating on who would win the contest. Fred and George were all for convincing the girls to do a strip and points would be awarded for how fine certain attributes were but those plans were cancelled when Ginny gave them a dose of the Bat Bogey Hex. In the end Hermione had the final brain-wave.

In the Great Hall the following day, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione came in and cast a charm on themselves.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for," Hermione said, "We find out the results of _Go to the Ball with Harry Potter Factor. _May we have a drum roll please?"

Someone mocked bashing on some drums and somehow, there was a sound of drums.

"The winners are, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott!" Hermione said. The three girls came in and walked over to Harry.

"What about me?" Ron asked, with food in his mouth.

"We have arranged someone for you Ron," Ginny said, "Elisa Walker."

Another girl came in, she couldn't be described as pretty, she was the one who said she preferred Ron over Harry. She went over to Ron.

"Thank you to all females for participating, it was a very close result, but in the end," Fred said, "We decided that one girl was not enough for Harry, so the final three won."

Looking at Harry, Fred and George could tell that they were going to get into big trouble with him when he could. McGonagall got up and went over to them.

"Twenty points each for getting Mr. Potter a date to the ball," she said, "Maybe Gryffindor won't be humiliated after all."

An hour later, Harry went to the owlery and posted a letter. He got a reply the following morning. That same morning, the Weasley twins vanished. It was reported that snakes that looked like them were patrolling the hallways and Hermione had to talk Harry out of giving the two to Slytherin House as mascots.

FaD

The ball was a success. I leave it to the reader to decide how pairings go off and how events occur following.


	7. Ron Bashing Fic

_Something my daughter Annabelle worked on._

**SERIOUS RON BASHING FIC**

It was one month after the new term at Hogwarts had started. Professor McGonagall had called a staff meeting.

"I have some concerns to raise regarding Harry Potter." She said.

"So you've finally seen reason and accepted what I said about him having no place here?" Severus Snape asked.

"What is the problem Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Snape.

McGonagall passed two rolls of parchment around.

"These are Mr. Potter's first two homework assignments. As you can see, I gave them a top grade," she began. After everyone had looked at them, she passed another two around, "These have a very poor grade. Even worse than Ronald Weasley.

"I was approached by Neville Longbottom who informed me that after the first two homework assignments were returned, Mr. Potter had the appearance of someone who had been severely beaten up. He suspected Mr. Weasley beat him up. Mr. Longbottom has also informed me that Mr. Potter never eats as Mr. Weasley always takes his food." McGonagall finished.

"What did you tell Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked.

"I told him that without evidence, I couldn't do a thing," McGonagall said, "I would like all of you to keep an eye on things."

Then suddenly, a person appeared in a portrait.

"Professors, quickly!" the person said, "Ronald Weasley has gone berserk and is attacking Harry Potter!"

The staff rushed to the Gryffindor common room, entered it and saw Ron pinning Harry to the ground, punching him in the face again and again, other students afraid to do anything. Without hesitation, McGonagall stunned Ron and pulled him away. The others took a look at Harry and several of them carried him to the hospital wing. McGonagall turned to the students.

"Now, what's going on here?" she asked. Fred and George stepped forward.

"Hagrid gave Harry a bar of Honeydukes chocolate and Ron got mad because Harry didn't hand it over to him." Fred said.

"We tried to stop him but he was like a rampaging hippogriff," George continued, "There were no older students here to stop him. We've been wanting to talk to you about Ron, but Percy keeps telling us to mind our own business. He's been bulling Harry since the first day. He attacks Harry for doing homework, attacks anyone who tries to talk to Harry and he always takes Harry's food from the tables."

"Thank you," McGonagall said, "I will make sure he is dealt with."

Ron woke up to find himself in Dumbledore's office. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were there along with his parents.

"Let me at him!" he shouted, not realising who was there, "I want that chocolate!" He then realised who was in the room and stopped.

"Now Mr. Weasley, we know about the way you've treated Harry Potter. We want to know why." Dumbledore said.

"If you don't, all your privileges will be withdrawn and you will be grounded from now until the day you graduate." Mr. Weasley said, "Don't go looking at your mother, I'm taking charge here."

McGonagall told them all about what Neville told her plus what had been witnessed. She told him that as Harry was the heir to an Ancient and Nobel House, the charges could be serious. Harry could even call a blood feud.

Ron decided to confess. He said that he decided to abuse his friendship with Harry and make him the better person. He said that he took Harry's food as he didn't think Harry deserved it. He severely beat Harry up after he showed him up by doing better than him. He did tell them that Harry called him uncle at times, thinking it was his uncle doing the beating. He helped himself to Harry's vault key, intending on using it. When McGonagall gave Harry the spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he beat Harry up and ordered him to say he didn't want the post.

Ron got angry when Hagrid gave Harry a bar of chocolate and ordered him to hand it over. Harry refused and Ron attacked him in the common room. He didn't expect Percy to let it happen from the beginning. Finally he made Harry look bad by telling people that Harry wouldn't lower himself to hang out with riff-raff. He confessed to hitting people who tried to talk to Harry, two people were even pushed down the stairs. The next confession was that during Potions, he would sabotage Harry's potions to make him look bad and to encourage Snape's anger. His final confession was that he destroyed everything Harry owned that he could get away with and he had locked Harry's wand up in his own trunk, only giving it to him before a lesson when it was required, but mostly he didn't just to get Harry into trouble.

McGonagall had heard enough. She returned ten minutes later with Percy Weasley by the ear. There were numerous complaints about him abusing his Prefect badge being made by students who had gained the bravery to do so. Straight away, he confessed that Ron asked him how to outperform Harry and Percy had been the one to suggest violence. He also told the group that he gave Ron a pass, saying he could take Harry's wand, citing him to be a danger to himself and others if he was allowed to keep it between lessons. The pass was revealed to be a fake, there was no such rule.

McGonagall was livid. Both Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore looked as if they could have died of shame. Dumbledore looked into Ron's mind which confirmed everything.

"Ronald Wesley - for your actions against the Heir of an Ancient and Nobel House, you are hereby expelled. Mr. Potter is suffering serious problems due to his upbringing, thanks to the Ministry placing him with known magic haters," Dumbledore said, "your memory will be modified, magic bound and you will live with Muggles."

"Albus, please don't." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"I can't ignore this Molly," Dumbledore said, "if Harry takes it further, and with numerous witnesses, especially Neville Longbottom, whose family is a key Potter ally, Ronald could face Azkaban despite his age and your entire family could be removed from the magical world. I am reversing all detentions and points removed from Gryffindor caused by Ronald's actions." He pointed his wand at Ron and summoned Harry's vault key.

Dumbledore then turned to Percy and summoned his Prefect badge.

"You are stripped of your Prefect badge. Even thought you did nothing, your encouraging of Ron's actions make you as guilty as he is. As this is your OWL year, you will be permitted to remain at Hogwarts to take them, but you will be on strict probation. One infraction and you will be expelled. Do not let Harry know you were involved otherwise he can push for charges."

_How do you see this continuing?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's another result of Annabelle's sudden influx of ideas. For the record, she hates Ron and Ginny, but at personal request from a few faithful readers, she didn't bash Ron in this story. She also made Snape bearable. She feels Fudge and Umbridge deserve as much bashing as possible. _

**NEW IDEA 5000**

Severus Snape was looking at Harry Potter in the Potions class. He noticed that Potter always did his best in the class since the first one a month ago but he was shaking a lot. It was symptoms he seemed to recognise. Harry noticed he needed an ingredient and walked to the store cupboard. Snape noticed Draco Malfoy stick his leg out and tripped Harry over. Suddenly, the boy started shaking as if he was having a fit.

The teacher ran over to Harry and checked him with his wand. He picked Harry up.

"Miss Granger, go to Professor McGonagall and tell her I am taking Mr. Potter to the hospital wing." he ordered.

Hermione left the classroom. Snape then dismissed the class. He also gave Malfoy detention which was a first. Snape then rushed Harry to the hospital wing, with the boy still shaking badly. It was a good job he knew of a few passages thanks to his torment at the hands of the Marauders.

Snape placed Harry on a bed where he had calmed down. Madam Pomfrey came out and asked what was going on. McGonagall came in too.

"I have reason to believe Mr. Potter has been subjected to repeated exposure to the Cruciatus curse over the course of a month." Snape said. Madam Pomfrey scanned the boy and confirmed it.

McGonagall reported the case to Dumbledore the following morning (he was away on Ministry business the previous day).

"At the moment, we have no idea who did it and why." she said to him.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, a Patronus message appeared, summoning them to the hospital wing. Harry was shaking seriously.

"It's happened again." Madam Pomfrey said, "Someone crept in during the night and put Mr. Potter under the Cruciatus curse."

The hospital wing door opened and Susan Bones came in holding a wand.

"Professors," she said, "I just found this wand in the corridor. I was going to hand it into Professor Sprout but I saw the two of you first." She handed it over to Dumbledore.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff." Dumbledore said, excusing her.

"That looks like Charley Weasley's wand," McGonagall said.

"It's too much of a coincidence," Dumbledore said, checking it. The spell he cast confirmed that it had been used to cast the Cruciatus curse. A silencing spell and a stunner plus reviving spell had also been cast. "Mr Weasley is in Romania so he could not have done this."

Ron Weasley picked this moment to walk into the wing. He had come to see Harry.

"Morning Professors," he said, before noticing something, "excuse me, that's my wand. I've just been looking for it."

Both Professors looked at him.

Ron was now in Dumbledore's office with both Professors and his parents. Amelia Bones of the DMLE was also there, called upon by Madam Pomfrey, who was duty bound to do so.

"Are you suggesting," Arthur Weasley asked, very angry at the implication, "that I teach my children to cast the Unforgivables?" He was angrier then when he caught Fred and George trying to trick Ron into taking an Unbreakable Vow.

"Dad did mention the unforgivable curses but it was to tell us all about the evils of the world," Ron said, "Why would I use the Cruciatus curse on Harry? I'm trying to make peace between our families."

"I don't know Master Weasley," Madam Bones said, "but the fact your wand was used to cast the spells is very serious."

"Amelia," Dumbledore said, "I do not believe Master Weasley cast the Cruciatus. Even though the Weasleys and Potters have had a blood feud for two hundred years, young Harry knows nothing of it and I believe Ronald when he says that he is trying to find a way to end this feud. I will point out that both James and Charles have wanted to end this feud but Arthur's father refused to discuss the matter."

"I believe him too Albus," Madam Bones said, "My niece Susan may refer to him as a boy with no manners, especially at the dinner table but I don't think he would risk his future by casting unforgivables, especially on the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How is the boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Poppy thinks the best for him is St. Mungos," Dumbledore said, "whoever cast the spell cast it too many times and for too long. Unless he gets treatment right now, he may never recover.

"I'm sorry Molly, Arthur, but until this whole matter is cleared up, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend Ronald until the culprit is caught. When that happens, Ronald will be welcome to rejoin us here at Hogwarts without a stain on his character. I will send a house-elf to collect his belongings."

Dumbledore summoned a house-elf and asked her to collect Ron's belongings. Within moments, she arrived with his trunk and Scabbers the rat in his cage. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Loud clanks could be heard.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Someone's just infiltrated this office under concealment," Dumbledore said, "the floo is shut off, Portkeys won't work and all exits are sealed." He walked over to his instruments. "According to these, a wizard has entered this office in his animagus form."

"The rat!" Amelia Bones shouted, "the house-elf brought it in!"

"Scabbers?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore stunned the rat before taking it out of the cage. He then cast a spell and the rat transformed into a man. Mrs. Weasley fainted.

"That's Peter Pettigrew!" McGonagall said, "But he's supposed to be dead!"

Dumbledore scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, sealed it and gave it to Ron.

"Ronald, if you could take this to Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, unlocking the door and relocking it after Ron had gone through. Ten minutes later, Dumbledore unsealed the door to allow Ron and Snape to come in.

"If he's been masquerading as Ron's pet," McGonagall said, "then he must have been the one to cast the Cruciatus!"

Snape had brought the truth serum with him which he forced down Pettigrew's mouth before Dumbledore revived him. After asking some test questions, he asked:

**Did you cast the Cruciatus curse on Harry Potter?**

The answers stunned everyone. Pettigrew admitted that he cast the curse on Harry every night using Ron's wand. He cast a silencing charm in the dorm so nothing could be heard. When asked about Sirius Black, Peter admitted that he was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and that he faked his death.

Madam Bones had heard enough. She used Dumbledore's floo to summon reinforcements. Six Aurors arrived and took Pettigrew away.

"I'm going to have to take your wand away as evidence," she said to Ron, writing a note, "it is possible it might not be returned. If you take this note to Ollivander's, he will sell you a new wand and the DMLE will cover the costs."

"Thank you." Ron said.

After a lengthy questioning session at the Ministry, Pettigrew was put on trial. Disgusted at his cheek at torturing Harry, he was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. Amelia Bones ordered Sirius Black's release from Azkaban at once.

Harry was sent to St Mungo's where he began to receive treatment for a month's exposure to the curse. The Dursleys were informed, being his guardians. They told the representatives that he was to be discharged at once and they didn't consent to him receiving treatment. Amelia Bones said that she was making Harry her ward until permanent guardianship was sorted out. She authorised treatment and decided to have the Dursley's investigated.

At Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy started a new record of detentions issued against a Slytherin for making jibes about Harry and told everyone who would listen to him that his father was petitioning Minister Fudge to have Harry kept in St Mungo's for the rest of his life and to have the Potter vaults confiscated.

Amelia Bones had a huge argument with Fudge over the matter.

"Cornelius," she said, "you have no power to order anyone's incarceration. Only I have that power and only if I determine if Harry Potter is a threat to himself and others. As for the Potter vaults, he has committed no crimes."

"He has committed a crime Amelia," Umbitch, sorry Umbridge said, "he murdered the Dark Lord. He belongs in Azkaban for it."

"For god's sake," Madam Bones said, not believing what the toad was saying, "he was an infant and all the evidence points to Voldemort's own curse rebounding upon himself. By saying Harry Potter is a criminal for that, you might as well have everyone arrested for casting shield charms. I am going to my office now and if I find out you've given Mr. Potter a criminal record over that, I'll have you in Azkaban."

She stormed out.

Amelia managed to arrange a trial for Sirius Black. After three separate doses of Veritserum, including two from other countries, he was cleared. He was down in the Potter wills as his guardian although Amelia was a secondary guardian. It was ruled that ten years exposure to Dementors had impaired his mental abilities so he was to get treatment too. Amelia was appointed Harry's full time guardian.


	9. A Typical Order Meeting

_Here's a nice tongue-in-cheek story. A nice creation of Annabelle which had me rolling around the floor laughing._

**A TYPICAL ORDER OF THE PHOENIX MEETING**

Everyone stood up as Albus Dumbledore walked into the dining room of 12 Grimmald Place. Everyone sat down then Molly Weasley and her son Ron got on their knees and started kissing the hem of Dumbledore's robes as he sat down. Everyone looked at them disgusted. Eventually, the two took their places.

"Let this meeting begin." Dumbledore said, "Tonks - how goes the guard duty on Harry?"

"Well you silly old goat," Tonks said (always keen to show disrespect for her former Headmaster), "Leaving Harry with that bunch of magic hating Muggles has always and still is a very bad idea. They are still furious about what Fred and George's tongue extender toffees did to their son last year. Harry has been spending as much time as possible out of the house and visiting friends in the area."

"It is unsafe for Harry to leave the house. You must warn him of that Nymphadora." Dumbledore said.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Tonks shouted, "You expect him to stay in his bedroom when it is very hot, his windows are welded shut and has no chance for air conditioners. He would have asked me for a cooling charm but he didn't want the Ministry to blame him for doing the magic. I will not stop him leaving the house. James and Lily did not die to see their son treated like a convicted criminal."

Molly got down on her knees again and started kissing the hem of Dumbledore's robes.

"Master," she said, "Harry is 15 this year, he gets access to some of the Potter money this year, are you sure he'll give us some?"

"I'm sure he can be persuaded to give you some Molly," Dumbledore said, "The goblins may not let us at his trust fund, but I'm sure Harry will make some generous donations with what he can get from the main Potter vaults this year."

"Thank you my lord." Molly said, "Now, about Ron being prefect?"

"I'm sure a certain badge will be heading to Ron this summer." Dumbledore said.

"Albus!" McGonagall said, "I told you a million times, Ronald Weasley is not Prefect material. You've never gotten involved with this before. Mr. Potter will be the Gryffindor fifth year Prefect and if you override me on this again, I will use my powers to make sure that Draco Malfoy will not receive the badge either, which I noticed you promised Severus that he would."

"What about the Quidditch Captain badge?" Ron said, kissing the robes, making everyone sick.

"Mr. Potter will not be getting that this year Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "The badge is going to Angelina Johnson. Mr. Potter will be Deputy for when he receives the badge next year. Even if you do make the team Mr. Weasley, you will not be the Captain, as you will not be qualified to be Captain. Mr. Potter will be the captain and unless he parts with the badge, he will be captain until he leaves."

Ginny Weasley came into the room and started kissing Dumbledore's robes.

"Headmaster, you must help. Hermione is helping Harry plan a date with the Slytherin Ice Queen! You promised him to me!" she said, almost begging.

"Albus!" McGonagall said, "Did I hear that right? You promised Mr. Potter to Miss. Weasley here? I tell you, if James and Lily were here to hear this, they would hex you into the middle of next week. As it happens, I am aware of Harry's relationship with Daphne Greengrass. That is what he needs, a relationship with someone who is of a different house. She is not dark and neither is her family."

"What about Granger?" Ron said, "You did promise her to me." He and Ginny continued to beg at Dumbledore's feet.

"Mr. Weasley! Miss. Weasley! Get up and stop making fools of yourselves!" McGonagall shouted. Ron and Ginny got up. "Get up as well Molly and stop setting a bad example to your children. Until you lot start behaving yourself, this meeting is closed."

Fred Weasley decided to step in, "Mum, Ron, Ginny, for bootlicking above and beyond the call of duty, we award you the _Order of the Marauders, Second Class._"

Molly, Ron and Ginny kissed Dumbledore's robes before leaving (and making everyone show the expression of being sick). Everyone else left, mostly to get away from the boot licking Weasleys.


End file.
